


Птенчик

by WTF Antagonists 2021 (fandomAntagonists)



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe — Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Captivity, Clothed Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Don't copy to another site, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, Fandom Kombat 2021, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hand-Tying, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean I: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), Pre-Canon, by some pirates, fandom Antagonists 2021, Гейский секс, Пираты Карибского моря: Проклятие Черной Жемчужины, Поцелуи, Флафф и прон, ХЭ, альтернативная первая встреча, альтернативное развитие событий, действие происходит до и в начале фильма, дрочка, какими-то пиратами, минет, немного сомнительное согласие, плен, подразумевается и упоминается пытка члена и яиц, порно-энца, преканон, связывание рук, секс в одежде, хёрт/комфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/WTF%20Antagonists%202021
Summary: Благодаря стечению обстоятельств на «Жемчужину» попадает молодой мичман, отданный на растерзание пиратам. Джек подозревает, что Барбосса специально бросил им эту кость, чтобы переманить к себе часть команды и поднять мятеж. Но оставить мичмана у них в руках он тоже не может.Действие происходит до прибытия Норрингтона и губернатора Суонна на Ямайку, а Джек Воробей еще не смещен Барбоссой.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Series: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190162
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: 7. Спецквест Антагонистов WTF21, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Птенчик

**Author's Note:**

> Раскрытие темы спецквеста через пословицу «В тихом омуте черти водятся».

Несмотря на успешный абордаж, фрегату королевского флота удалось уйти от сражения, и в результате пираты остались в проигрыше, а два члена команды потеряли по конечности. Взамен же им достался молодой офицер, который по глупости перемахнул на «Жемчужину» и был схвачен, как только фрегат отошел на достаточное расстояние. Довольно странный побег, по мнению Джека: фрегат превосходил «Жемчужину» по количеству пушек, а обученные солдаты на борту ни в какое сравнение не шли с обычными жертвами пиратов. Видимо, капитаном был какой-то полоумный выскочка, получивший это место благодаря связям в адмиралтействе, раз наложил в штаны от одного только вида черного флага. 

Что ж, теперь на руках Джека мичман, с которым забавляются пираты.

— Это Гектор отдал приказ пытать пленника? — повторил он уже громче. 

Прихлоп Билл Тернер прятал глаза и переминался с ноги на ногу, но упорно молчал. Не удивительно: первого помощника Гектора Барбоссу боялись чуть ли не больше, чем Джека Воробья. Он был решительнее, жестче и метил на капитанское место. Будь Джек на месте Прихлопа, тоже не захотел бы отвечать.

— Прихлоп!

— Я бы не назвал это пыткой, — пробормотал Прихлоп и ухмыльнулся. — Хотя кончить ему не дают.

— Так, — произнес Джек тихо, — значит, Гектор опять за свое? Я же, кажется, запретил сексуальное насилие на моем корабле.

— Но, капитан, никакого насилия, — возразил Прихлоп все с той же ухмылкой на губах. — Просто мичманишка излишне перевозбудился, руки связаны, а подрочить ему никто не хочет.

— Зато поддерживают возбуждение, не так ли? — еще тише уточнил Джек.

Прихлоп кивнул, затем наконец обратил внимание на выражение его лица и поспешно добавил:

— Я был против, капитан, но не смог ослушаться. Зато вот вам сообщил. 

Джек намеренно медленно встал из-за стола и вышел из каюты, преследуемый по пятам Прихлопом, который продолжал оправдываться: он-де не участвовал, просто наблюдал, а когда мичман перестал ругаться и требовать его отпустить, заволновался и побежал к Джеку. 

— Ты правильно сделал, обратившись ко мне, — сказал Джек, немного остыв. — Хоть помнишь, кто капитан «Жемчужины». 

Впрочем, в его мире все так быстро менялось, что уже завтра Барбосса мог поднять мятеж, если бы за ним пошла хотя бы половина команды. Пока что, насколько знал Джек, большинство поддерживало его. Впрочем, Барбосса мог воспользоваться ситуацией с пленником и переманить к себе еще нескольких озабоченных пиратов, посмей Джек выхватить добычу у них из рук. Возможно, пытки — лишь повод, а на самом деле Барбосса хочет подтолкнуть Джека к необдуманным поступкам. Однажды Джек уже пожертвовал принципами, зато закрепил свое положение в команде, и еще раз испытать то чувство вины он не хотел.

Спустившись в трюм, Джек направился в дальний плохо освещаемый конец, огороженный решеткой. Уже на подходе он услышал смех нескольких людей, прерываемый оскорбительными замечаниями, а кто-то рассказывал, что сделает с пленником, как только Барбосса даст отмашку. Джек поморщился и натянул на лицо одобрительную улыбку — не время отчитывать пиратов, пока его положение столь шатко. 

Подойдя к распахнутой двери, Джек разглядел сидящего на стуле молодого мужчину лет семнадцати, со связанными за спиной руками. Его камзол и жилет были расстегнуты, а из бриджей торчал покрасневший член. Джек сочувственно вздохнул, зная, как это больно: одна его знакомая шлюха как-то решила преподать ему урок и оставила в таком состоянии на час, а мичман тут находился часа три, не меньше. 

Один из пиратов отошел в сторону, и свет упал на бледное лицо пленника. Джек увидел английские черты лица, выбившиеся из хвоста и падающие на лоб темные волосы, тонкие, крепко сжатые губы и взгляд, полный ненависти. Что ж, мичман оказался силен духом, раз еще не сломался под пытками.

Пока Джек обдумывал следующие шаги, Вилли, ближайший подручный Барбоссы, обхватил слегка уменьшившийся член мичмана и резко дернул. 

— Нравится, да? — протянул он и начал дрочить, крепко сжимая ствол. — Это тебе еще не засадили — вот где самый смак-то. 

Когда член вновь крепко встал, Вилли убрал руку, и мичман не удержался от стона, но это был не стон удовольствия, а стон, полный боли и злости.

— Хватит! — оборвал чужой смех Джек и вошел в камеру.

Пираты заметили его присутствие, но даже не подумали поприветствовать. Сделав вид, что не заметил нарушения субординации, Джек кивнул на мичмана и добродушно произнес:

— Ты уже подготовил моего пленника, Вилли, не утруждайся больше. Все свободны.

Пираты переглянулись, и Вилли нагло бросил:

— Мистер Барбосса сказал пытать его, пока не запросит пощады. Или не помрет от перевозбуждения, — и он радостно засмеялся.

— И ты собрался засадить мертвому пленнику? — фыркнул Джек. — Нет, Гектор придумал для него кое-что другое, но право первым отведать этого мичмана принадлежит мне, — пираты зароптали, и Джек добавил более жестко: — Если кто-то хочет возразить капитану, пусть выступит вперед, — и он выразительно опустил ладонь на рукоять пистолета. 

В ответ ему была тишина, и Джек слегка расслабился. Что ж, его еще слушаются, а значит, он оказался прав в своих предположениях.

— Я не собираюсь его загонять, — добавил Джек с широкой усмешкой, — хватит на всех. Но до утра этот пленник мой, ясно?

— Но мистер Барбосса… — вновь попытался Вилли.

— Гектор Барбосса может сам обсудить условия передачи ему пленника, — перебил Джек. — Или ты говоришь от его имени, Вилли?

Вилли стушевался и нехотя вышел из камеры, остальные потянулись за ним. 

— Узнаю, что кто-то подглядывает — вздерну на рее, — кинул Джек вслед и повернулся к пленнику.

Тот смотрел вызывающе, но Джек заметил, как дрожат его губы. При ближайшем рассмотрении он оказался более испуганным и бледным, хотя и пытался держаться уверенно. 

— Не бойся, — произнес Джек мягко, — я не собираюсь тебя насиловать.

Взгляд мичмана сделался недоверчивым, и Джек пояснил:

— Я капитан этого корабля, но моя власть ограничена. Мучить тебя подобным образом — идея моего первого помощника. К сожалению, ребята давно не были на берегу и с радостью ухватились за приказ Гектора позабавиться с тобой, чтобы ты стал посговорчивее. Пока что приходится с ним считаться, поэтому я сказал то, что сказал. Но ты в безопасности, — повторил Джек. 

Мичман продолжил на него смотреть, уже без прежнего страха. Джек присел перед ним на корточки и оглядел по-прежнему возбужденный член — тот был нездорового оттенка пурпура и, кажется, не собирался опадать. Вилли еще за это поплатится. 

— Бедный птенчик, — произнес Джек с сочувствием и поднял голову. — Как тебя зовут, дорогуша? 

Мичман вздрогнул, как от удара, хотя Джек не дотронулся до него и пальцем.

— Джеймс, — ответил он хрипло после недолгого молчания.

— Джеймс, — кивнул Джек и улыбнулся. — Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, но с этим, — он кивнул на его член, — надо что-то делать, иначе станешь евнухом или откинешься.

— Развяжи мне руки, — тут же отозвался Джеймс, глядя на него с надеждой, как давно никто не смотрел.

— Не могу, — удивленно хмыкнул Джек. — Или поклянешься, что не сбежишь? — с искренним любопытством поинтересовался он.

Джеймс опустил глаза и поник. Ого, неужели ему попался честный офицер? Это даже как-то ненормально в нынешнее время подлецов и негодяев. 

Джек протянул руку и дотронулся до щеки Джеймса, нежно провел по гладкой коже. Тот застыл, но не отстранился. Хм, интересно. 

— Так что скажешь, птенчик? — Джек убрал руку и положил ему на грудь: даже сквозь рубашку можно было ощутить, как сильно бьется сердце. — Решай быстрее, пока еще можно спасти твой крайне нужный орган. 

— Все равно вы меня убьете, — ответил Джеймс еле слышно.

— Смерть смерти рознь, — возразил Джек, переместив руку на живот. — Так ты промучаешься дольше. Поверь мне, я знаю, о чем говорю. Тебе ведь сейчас очень больно, да?

— Нет! — резко вскинул голову Джеймс и прикусил губу. — Немного, — признал он нехотя.

— Я бы мог помочь, — и Джек выжидающе замолчал. 

— А что получишь взамен? — вновь этот надменный взгляд, никак не вяжущийся с его зависимым положением.

Джек ответил не сразу, а когда ответил, подивился собственной откровенности:

— Чистую совесть. Я, знаешь ли, терпеть не могу пытки, и уж тем более в отношении невинных птенчиков вроде тебя. 

— Ты же пират, — нахмурился Джеймс, — убийства и грабежи — то, чем вы занимаетесь.

— Но мы не убиваем ради развлечения, — возразил Джек и, вспомнив о Барбоссе, уточнил: — Я не убиваю.

Вновь наступило молчание, нарушаемое только тяжелым дыханием Джеймса. Джек заметил, как тот чутко реагирует на его прикосновения: стоило погладить грудь в вырезе рубашки, и Джеймс задышал чаще. 

— Тебе нравится, — удивился Джек. — Но, готов поклясться, ты был в ужасе от дрочки Вилли… Подожди, ты когда-нибудь был с мужчиной?

Джеймс покраснел и покачал головой. 

— Тогда я ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал Джек. — Хм, а если так? — и он легонько дотронулся до его члена и нежно погладил головку.

Джеймс громко втянул в себя воздух и хрипло выдохнул. 

— Какого черта?.. — растерялся Джек, не ожидая настолько сильной реакции. 

Он вновь провел по стволу, и Джеймс дернул бедрами и застонал. Если бы он был шлюхой, Джек решил бы, что притворяется, да и выглядел при этом крайне непристойно. Гладя ему яйца, Джек с удивлением наблюдал, как Джеймс откинул голову и облизнул губы, затем вновь издал стон, еще более страстный, чем до этого. 

Джек отдернул руку и огляделся: показалось, что услышал шаги. 

— Подожди, — произнес он и короткими перебежками добрался до лестницы, но никого не обнаружил. 

Зато вернувшись, он собрался с мыслями и пришел к единственному возможному выводу.

— Вилли был слишком груб, да? — спросил он, вновь усаживаясь перед Джеймсом на корточки. — Его действия возбуждали, но не доставляли удовольствия? Не бойся, можешь рассказать старине Джеку.

Но Джеймс упорно молчал, и лишь глаза умоляли о чем-то, известном только ему. Джек вздохнул и закатал правый рукав, плюнул на ладонь.

— Что это? — спросил Джеймс неожиданно.

Джек проследил за его взглядом.

— Это воробей, летящий над морем, — улыбнулся он, — а солнце указывает ему путь. 

— Ты — Джек Воробей, знаменитый пират? — выпалил Джеймс, часто моргая; в голосе прорезалось что-то вроде уважения. 

— Капитан Джек Воробей, — поправил Джек довольно. — И сейчас я собираюсь доставить тебе такое удовольствие, которое ты никогда не испытывал, — и уже без сомнений обхватил член Джеймса и принялся дрочить в полную силу. — Обещаю, что ты кончишь, — добавил он и успел заметить расширившиеся зрачки, прежде чем Джеймс прикрыл глаза. 

Некоторое время никто не произносил ни слова, и нарушил молчание именно Джеймс:

— Пожалуйста, остановись.

Джек так и сделал, но руку убирать не стал. Залюбовался видом: грудь Джеймса часто вздымалась, несколько прядей волос прилипло к влажному лбу, и смотрел он сверху вниз из-под опущенных ресниц, а губы нервно подрагивали, будто он хотел что-то сказать, но не мог решиться. 

— Что? — откликнулся наконец Джек.

— Это неправильно. Ты не должен… я не должен… — Джеймс окончательно смутился и замолчал.

— Не должен этим наслаждаться? — подсказал Джек. — Не волнуйся, это естественная реакция на возникшее возбуждение. Встал-то у тебя не без помощи Вилли, верно? — Джеймс кивнул. — Ну вот и расслабься, твоей вины в этом нет.

Джек не стал добавлять, что уж слишком многим и слишком сильно наслаждается Джеймс — пусть бедняга пребывает в уверенности, что от него ничего не зависит. Он еще настрадается. 

— Тебе когда-нибудь сосали? — поинтересовался Джек. 

Джеймс даже выпрямился. Он выглядел так возмущенно, будто его обвинили в убийстве, не меньше.

— По шлюхам хоть ходил? — уже тише спросил Джек.

— А что? — дерзко ответил тот, но глаза предательски забегали.

— Ты девственник? — недоверчиво произнес Джек. Не может быть! Уж слишком открыто для первого раза наслаждается происходящим. 

Вот уж правда: в тихом омуте черти водятся. Джек хотел нырнуть в него с головой.

Джеймс привычно промолчал, но его неуверенный взгляд из-под ресниц сказал все, что нужно. 

— Тогда я тебе покажу, — и, подавшись порыву, Джек наклонился и лизнул головку, а услышав судорожный всхлип, вобрал ее в рот и насадился на горячий член так глубоко, как мог.

Никогда еще он не слышал таких откровенных стонов в ответ на свои ласки. Может, Джеймса напоили? Но ромом от него не пахло. Пахло только потом и солью — именно тем, что Джек любил в мужчинах. 

Когда Джеймс замолчал, Джек ускорил движения. Одной рукой он придерживал его за бедро, а второй ласкал яйца, продолжая трахать ртом. Вот Джеймс задрожал, и Джек остановился, начав быстро сосать головку, облизывая ее языком. Проглотил выступившие капли и продолжил сосать, пока Джеймс кончал ему в рот. Продолжалось это дольше обычного, и Джек постоянно слышал жалобные постанывания, прерываемые всхлипами. 

Потом Джеймс глубоко вздохнул и обмяк, распластавшись на стуле, насколько это было возможно. Джек облизнул ствол, собирая последнюю сперму, и взглянул в лицо Джеймса. Он выглядел таким счастливым, что Джек даже возгордился. Затем напомнил себе, что тот просто слишком долго не мог кончить и, естественно, чувствует сейчас огромное облегчение. 

Рука сама собой потянулась к довольному, уже не такому бледному лицу, и Джеймс прильнул щекой к его ладони. 

— Ну вот и все, — прошептал Джек с нежностью, — все кончилось, птенчик.

Джеймс распахнул глаза и посмотрел на него в упор: было странно видеть такой проницательный взгляд у такого молодого человека. 

— Джек Воробей, — произнес он задумчиво и продолжил через некоторое время: — Джек Воробей, для меня будет честью погибнуть от твоей шпаги. 

— Э-э-э? 

— Я не хочу пойти по рукам, как обещал Вилли, — произнес Джеймс неожиданно холодным тоном, от которого Джека пробрала дрожь, — и уж тем более не хочу оказаться во власти твоего первого помощника. Лучше умру сейчас, после… после чего-то приятного, — он смутился, вновь став похожим на неуверенного птенца. 

— Мой бедный птенчик совсем не боится смерти, — улыбнулся Джек. 

— Не называй меня так, — попросил Джеймс, краснея.

— Ладно, дорогуша, — легко согласился Джек. Решение пришло тут же. — Ты не умрешь, если сделаешь, как я скажу, — убедившись, что Джеймс его слушает, он продолжил: — Твой корабль где-то поблизости, при таком ветре он не смог далеко уплыть. Я ослаблю веревки, чтобы все выглядело так, будто ты сам выпутался, потом пришлю Вилли. Он дурак, хоть и предан Гектору. Выбери удобный момент и обезоружь его, воспользуйся шпагой и убей. Этим ты окажешь мне услугу, — заверил Джек, когда Джеймс покачал головой. — На палубе со стороны кормы у левого борта будет спущена на воду шлюпка. Если сможешь незаметно к ней подобраться, остальное — плевое дело. На веслах ты быстро доберешься до своих, а я организую на носу шумные работы, чтобы заглушить плеск. Запомнил?

— А ты? У тебя не будет неприятностей?

— Тебе не все равно? — поднял брови Джек.

— Нет, — ответил Джеймс просто, не сводя с него глаз.

— Что ж, — Джек кашлянул, впервые за несколько часов почувствовав неловкость, — если честно, твое присутствие создает больше проблем, чем мне бы хотелось. Даже если ты останешься, какая-то часть команды будет недовольна. Не все смогут тобой воспользоваться, как хотят, надеюсь, ты понимаешь. Мы, пираты, становимся последними мерзавцами, стоит долго пробыть в море. В какой-то момент тебя просто убьют либо из ревности, либо случайно во время тра… В общем, крайним окажусь я — как капитан, не способный обеспечить нужды своих людей. Уж Гектор об этом позаботится, не сомневайся. К тому же, — добавил Джек, сжав его колено, — я не люблю, когда страдают птенчики вроде тебя. 

— Ты уже говорил, — улыбнулся Джеймс, на этот раз не возразил против обращения.

— Если пообещаешь, что не сбежишь прямо сейчас — это небезопасно, — развяжу тебя, — заключил Джек и встал, разминая затекшие ноги.

— Обещаю, — ответил Джеймс, и Джек почему-то сразу ему поверил. 

Он ослабил веревки так, что Джеймс смог бы в любой момент освободить руки, и отступил.

— Попробуй, — велел он.

Джеймс кивнул и заерзал на стуле. Уже через несколько секунд он с усмешкой показал Джеку руки с красными от трения запястьями, затем принялся приводить себя в порядок.

— Не нужно, — покачал головой Джек, — иначе Вилли решит, что я слишком хорошо с тобой обошелся. 

— Это правда, — пробормотал Джеймс, и было не понятно, с какой частью утверждения Джека он согласен.

Он вновь вытащил член и растрепал рубашку, затем, к удивлению Джека, порвал ее в нескольких местах.

— Для правдоподобия, — пояснил Джеймс все с той же насмешливой улыбкой. 

Джек уже жалел, что никогда больше ее не увидит. Джеймс оказался не таким уж беззащитным простаком, и теперь можно было с уверенностью сказать, что побег завершится успешно. 

Он вновь просунул руки Джеймса в веревки и окинул его оценивающим взглядом. Тот выглядел несчастным, как и полагалось пленнику, которого изнасиловали, и только приподнятые уголки губ и благодарный взгляд выдавали истину. 

— Прощай, птенчик, — тихо произнес Джек и быстро вышел, запечатлев в памяти его лицо. 

***

— Вот так спасай красивых девушек, — хмыкнул Джек, завидя бегущих к нему солдат во главе с офицером, затем его внимание привлек медальон. — Откуда это у тебя? — произнес он удивленно.

— Встать! — услышал он над собой голос человека, привыкшего отдавать приказы.

Подбородка коснулась холодная сталь, и Джек нехотя поднялся, уже предвидя большие неприятности. Судя по знакам отличия на форме, ему повезло столкнуться с коммодором: разумеется, в парике и шляпе — все по уставу, как и положено. Его прямой взгляд пронзал не хуже шпаги, направленной ему в грудь. Облик этого человека что-то всколыхнул в памяти, но Джек никогда не встречал настолько молодого коммодора.

— Коммодор, — произнесла между тем девушка, — неужели вы правда намерены убить моего спасителя?

Джек благодарно кивнул: ему повезло — девушка явно оценила его поступок. Помешкав, коммодор убрал шпагу, и его бледное лицо озарилось смутно знакомой усмешкой:

— Думаю, следует вас поблагодарить? 

Джек медленно протянул руку, чувствуя, как сильно забилось сердце. Эти глаза, эта улыбка… Нет, не могла судьба столкнуть их вновь. Однако ж, если представить его более молодым, без парика и шляпы, с падающими на лоб темными прядями… 

Неожиданно коммодор задрал ему рукав, открыв клеймо:

— Попал в заварушку с Ост-Индской торговой компанией, не так ли, пират?

Показалось, или в глазах коммодора мелькнула неуверенность? Он бросил взгляд на бусины в его волосах, задержался на лице и вновь опустил глаза на запястье, уже медленнее потянул рукав выше. 

— Джек Воро… — голос оборвался, и коммодор… Джеймс, его маленький птенчик, вновь взглянул ему в лицо и застыл с приоткрытым ртом.

В той камере освещение было плохим, а источник света находился за спиной Джека. Вряд ли Джеймс хорошо рассмотрел его лицо, а потом, скорее всего, пожелал забыть о случившемся. Однако татуировку с воробьем он явно запомнил. 

— Капитан Джек Воробей, — привычно поправил Джек и широко улыбнулся. 

Рука Джеймса на его запястье мелко задрожала. 

— Джек Воробей, — повторил он медленно, продолжая пялиться, затем поспешно отдернул руку и заозирался, будто только сейчас осознав, где находится.

— Коммодор Норрингтон, заковать его в наручники? — спросил стоявший рядом лейтенант. Судя по его виду, он не мог понять, что так смутило начальника.

— Джеймс Норрингтон, значит? — улыбнулся Джек. 

— Для тебя — «коммодор», пират! — возмущенно воскликнул все тот же лейтенант. И никто не задался вопросом, откуда Джек знает его имя. 

— Коммодор, пират или не пират, но он спас мне жизнь, — вмешалась девушка.

Джеймс вздрогнул, и Джек заметил, как крепко он сжал кулаки. Вспомнил, что и ему когда-то спасли жизнь?

— Коммодор? — это уже губернатор.

Джеймс кивнул и произнес неуверенно:

— Один хороший поступок не… кхм… не оправдывает жизнь, полную преступлений.

— Два, кажется, тоже, — не удержался Джек.

Джеймс бросил на него сердитый взгляд, но тут же опустил глаза.

— Лейтенант, заковывайте уже, — сжалился Джек и вытянул руки. 

— Отведите его в мой кабинет, — неожиданно твердо произнес Джеймс, — я хочу его допросить, — и удалился, чеканя каждый шаг. 

Джеймс запер за лейтенантом дверь и бросил шляпу на стол, провел тыльной стороной руки по лбу:

— Я изменился.

— Это точно, — согласился Джек, не сводя с него глаз.

Джеймс принялся расхаживать по кабинету, тогда как Джек сидел на стуле с закованными спереди руками. Забавное повторение прошлого, только наоборот. 

— Я больше не слабый мальчишка, попавший в безвыходное положение, — и хотя голос звучал ровно, было заметно, как он напряжен. 

— Ты и тогда не был слабым, — возразил Джек.

Джеймс остановился прямо перед ним, вновь потер лоб:

— Я больше не в твоей власти, Воробей, не надо этой снисходительности.

Джек кивнул и улыбнулся:

— Мой птенчик возмужал и превратился в орла. 

Губы Джеймса дрогнули, а в глазах мелькнула растерянность. 

— Извини, ты просил тебя так не называть, — когда он не ответил, Джек успокаивающе добавил: — Тебе нечего опасаться. Даю слово, я никому не расскажу о том случае.

— И на эшафоте? 

— Как будто это что-то изменит, — закатил глаза Джек, но Джеймс смотрел требовательно, даже дышал через раз. — Да, на эшафоте тоже, — подтвердил он со вздохом.

Лицо Джеймса мгновенно смягчилось, вызывая в памяти молодого испуганного пленника, и Джек с трудом отогнал наваждение. 

Сделав еще круг по комнате, Джеймс присел перед ним на корточки и неожиданно поцеловал в губы, затем отстранился и посмотрел в глаза. Прикосновение было столь мимолетным, что Джек не успел среагировать. 

— Хотел это сделать еще тогда, — признал Джеймс, его щеки порозовели, — но не посмел. Я был тем еще трусом.

Джек ухватил его за отвороты камзола и притянул к себе, поцеловал взасос. Джеймс ответил с таким жаром, что у Джека привстал.

— Мой храбрый птенчик, — улыбнулся он, испытывая давно забытое чувство нежности. 

Джеймс со стоном прижался к его губам, и на этот раз они долго не могли друг от друга оторваться. 

— Значит, ты не забыл? — спросил Джек, отдышавшись. 

— Ты был у меня первым — такое сложно забыть, — выдохнул Джеймс и стал целовать ему лицо. 

Джек просунул руки за отворот камзола, залез под жилет и погладил грудь через тонкую ткань, ощущая частые удары сердца. Задрав рубашку, он случайно коснулся цепью голого живота и услышал судорожный вздох. Джеймс прикусил ему мочку уха, и Джек заерзал на сидении: брюки в паху стали жать. 

— Хотел бы я быть единственным, кто видит тебя таким, — прошептал он, так и не найдя удобного положения. — Но на рассвете я повисну в петле, и кто-нибудь другой возьмет под свое крылышко моего птенчика. 

Джеймс отодвинулся, окинул его затуманенным взглядом:

— Ты мог бы стать капером. 

— Служба королю — не для меня, — извиняющеся улыбнулся Джек, — да и губернатор вряд ли согласится. 

— Тогда остается один выход, — и Джеймс выдержал внушительную паузу, — побег.

— Что? — Джек подумал, что ослышался.

— Баш на баш, — в светлых глазах заплясали черти. — Верну давний должок.

— Спятил? — выпалил Джек. — Тебе это с рук не сойдет.

— Может, и спятил, — беспечно отмахнулся тот, став похожим на мичмана, ради которого Джек рискнул своим положением на «Жемчужине». Джеймс вновь отвернул его правый рукав и погладил запястье: — Только я не хочу, чтобы солнце над воробьем закатилось, оставив его на растерзание бушующим волнам. 

— Да ты поэт, — хмыкнул Джек. — Ну и каков план, коммодор?

— Снять наручники не смогу, сам понимаешь, но объясню, как пройти к кузнице, — ответил Джеймс с улыбкой. — Думаю, ты сможешь незаметно проникнуть внутрь и без труда разомкнешь цепь. 

— Как же ты объяснишь мое исчезновение?

— Ты застал меня врасплох и ударил по голове, потом сбежал через окно.

— Врасплох, м-м-м? — протянул Джек. — И чем таким мы занимались, что мой птенчик отвлекся? 

Джеймс издал странный звук и вновь принялся покрывать его лицо поцелуями, не обращая внимания на растрепавшийся парик.

— Ты снова так меня назвал, — простонал он, когда Джек положил ладонь ему на пах.

— Если у тебя такая реакция, я не прекращу, — довольно ухмыльнулся Джек, наконец осознав, почему это прозвище вызывает у Джеймса дрожь. — Сколько у нас времени до моего побега?

— Возможно, час. 

Джек начал стягивать с Джеймса камзол, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. 

— Тогда используем его с умом, м-м-м? — и добавил лукаво: — Мой милый птенчик.

Джеймс отреагировал именно так, как ожидалось.


End file.
